


It Takes Two

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus calls for a volunteer and Harry obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

Title: It Takes Two  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus calls for a volunteer and Harry obliges.  
Word Count: 263  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for [](http://chiakidark.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chiakidark**](http://chiakidark.insanejournal.com/), who requested Snarry, prompt: Tango in a birthday ficlet. Hope you enjoy it, hon! *hugs*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

It Takes Two

~

The students stared at Snape mistrustfully. He simply smirked back.

“What, is there no one brave enough to step forward to help with this demonstration?” he asked silkily.

“Not likely,” a Gryffindor boy muttered.

Snape sneered. “Come now. This is supposed to be a dance lesson.”

Suddenly, someone stirred from the corner, stepping out into the centre of the dance floor.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I should have known,” he murmured as Harry looked up at him. Amid whispers, Snape grasped Harry’s waist and, flicking his wand, turned on the music box in the corner. The sultry notes of a tango filled the room.

Snape led Harry wordlessly, and, after only a momentary hesitation, they fell into a smooth rhythm, looking elegant as they sailed across the floor with Snape’s robes floating about their ankles. Without warning, Snape dipped Harry, almost bending his back in half. Their noses ended up less than a hairsbreadth apart in a long, erotically charged moment.

Harry closed his eyes, and it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Snape seemed to recall that they had an audience. He brought Harry upright smoothly, and after releasing him, turned to the class.

“As you can see, it’s not that difficult. Now, choose your partners.”

As the students got organized, Harry brushed past Snape. “Thank you for the dance, Professor,” he whispered softly.

Snape smiled. “Don’t thank me yet, Professor. I intend to finish it at home later.”

As Harry walked out of the classroom, a Ravenclaw girl sighed. “I see now why they say it takes two to tango.”

~


End file.
